vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Stirrings in the Sand
Objective *Return to Xyxell *Return to Iradun *Return to Mxyleth Speak with the gnomes about Neamsog about breaking away from Mekalia. Locations *Iradun Earp *Xyxell *Constable Mxyleth *Firou Tgnae Rewards *Constable's Rod (Held Item, +17 Academic, +17 Soldier, 5, 10, Green) Starting Dialogue Firou says, "If Mekalia has no time for us, perhaps we have no time for Mekalia! We should establish ourselves an independent entity. If they want us back under their control, they can actually make an effort to incorporate us into their considerations." "Speak with the others about whether they agree with breaking away." Additional Dialogue Independence? *Iradun Earp You say, "Iradun, can I have another word with you?" Iradun glances at you and says, "I really do have work I need to get done..." You say, "I promis that I will not keep you for long." "Very well, what is it?" she asks. "you don't happen to be interested in those wasp now, do you?" You shake your head. "No," you say. "I wanted to bring back up what we were talking about before..." "Oh, I really don't know if there's any sense in talking about that," she says. "We cannot change what happens elsewhere. We can only control what we do here." You nod and say, "But that is exactly what I want to talk about: your actions. The actions of Neamsog." "Go on," she says." You pose, "wouldn't it be better to only be held accountable for your own actions than to continue to be blamed for the negligence of others?" "well," she says, "yes, but I don't know how that would happen..." "Independence," you say. "Independence for Neamsog." "What do you mean?" say asks, wide eyed. "So far out here," you say, "so far from Mekalia. The only unit that consistently keeps their promises to the upsiders...You deserve to make your own name." "But that would be... treasonous," she says. "But think of how effective you could be," you say, "think of how much more control you would have. This bunker would be yours to run as you see fit." You notice her eyes lighting up. "just the way I see fit, hut? she asks. You nod and say, "A model of efficiency." "You know, I do believe you're right," she says, "we don't need their interference anymore." Out in the Open? *Constable Xyxell You say, "Constable Xyxell, still feeling uncomfortable with the open air?" "Always," he says, chuckling. "Why are you asking?" You shrug and say, "I was just curious if you actually felt like discussing it more." "or if you are still too afraid of who could be listening," you say. Constable Xyxell studies you and says, "What are you trying to get me to say?" "I just want you to consider that your discontent is probably shared," you say, "and that probably means there is something valid to it." "Aand something more to it," you say. "Are you trying to get me to blame this on someone?" he asks. "On Mekalia?" "Are you trying to get me to say that I am angry with my superiors for doing this?" he asks. "I am not trying to get you to say anything," you say, "just to think." "For all I know, you are an I-4 agent testing my loyalty," he says. "Just leave me alone." "I am not happy here, but that has not turned me against my people, he says, "I am loyal to the Underking unto death." "my apologies for bother you then," you say with a shrug. Breaking Away? *Constable Mxyleth You say, "So have you made up your mind anymore on the issue?" Constable Mxyleth blinks and asks, "What do you mean?" "Maybe you should think about breaking away," you say. "Constable Mxyleth blusters, "I am sure I don't know what you mean!" "You are wondering why Mekalia would send you all the way out here," you say, "putting you in such danger and at such a seeming disadvantage." "And I am sure you are wondering what you had done, personally, to earn it," you say. "and knowing that you didn't do anything to deserve it, why then would your superiors do it to you?" "You're putting a number of words in my mouth," says Constable Mxyleth, narrowing his eyes at you. "But do you deny them?" you ask. Constable Mxyleth shrugs and says, "No. I don't. I have been thinking about all of that." "The questionis:what are yo ugoing to do about it?" you ask. "What do you mean do about it?" asks Constable Mxyleth. "It is what it is." "your superiors have failed you," you say, "have proven that they do not care about your fate, and sent you to the end of the world to melt in the sun." "Oh come on," you say, "I know that you have been thinking about it ever since I left..." "you mean, go off on my own? he asks. "I don't think I could..." "No," you say, "I am talking about all of Neamsog doing something. About Neamsog breaking away and making something significant of this place." Constable Mxyleth looks thoughtful. "Do you really think that's possible?" he asks. "Others are already on board," you say. "This could be a very real possibility." Constable Mxyleth says, "Breaking away from those who have spurned us...You know, it just makes too much sense not to try." Concluding Dialogue Firou says, "So Iradun Earp and Constable Mxyleth seemed ready to go independent, but Constable Xyxell was unmoved? Interesting..." Firou smiles and says, "This completely defies my theories." She shakes her head. "and here I thought Xyxell had the perfect temperament to crack under the bright light of the upside. I must be getting rusty. Perhaps I should apply for retraining..." She smiles at you and says, "thank you for helping me root out the traitors." You are stunned. "What?" Detailed Information Iradun is in the same room. Xyxell is just outside. Mxyleth is outside the other bunker on the other side of the river. You can swim or take the gnomish accelerator tunnel between the two bunkers. Iradun Earp *location: in Qa Riverbank *Independence? * :7 *50 Academic Keen remark.JPG Academic assessment.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Fork it over.JPG Think fast.JPG Good point.JPG Constable Xyxell *location: in Qa Riverbank *Out in the Open? * :7 *50 Solider Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG A friend indeed.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Constable Mxyleth *location: in Qa Riverbank *Breaking Away? * :7 *50 Solider Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Shrewd joke.JPG Disarming rebuttal.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Firou Tgnae *location: in Qa Riverbank *[[]] * :7 *50 Solider Snippet of wisdom.JPG Frank discussion.JPG